The present invention is related to systems and methods for disabling equipment in response to the failure of a user to perform a specific task. More particulary, the present invention is related to systems and methods for preventing tampering with systems which disable a vehicle in response to the failure of a user to enter a code that corresponds with a stored code in the vehicle.
Typically, monthly payments to utility companies are made with very high reliability. This is partly due to the threat of service cut-off. For example, failure to pay a telephone bill will result in loss of telephone services. Thus, telephone bills are paid regularly because failure to do so has immediate and tangible results. Monthly payments on an automobile loan, for example, are not likely to be paid as regularly. Although an automobile may be repossessed, the process is expensive and complex. Thus, the threat of repossession is less immediate than telephone service cut-off. To encourage reliable loan re-payments, it is desirable to have a xe2x80x9cservicexe2x80x9d cut-off for equipment subject to the loan, such as an automobile.
Conventional systems to encourage reliable loan re-payments interrupt the ignition system of an automobile on a regular, timed interval. To re-enable the automobile, a user is required to return to a payment center, make a payment, and have an agent reset the interrupt mechanism for a renewed timed interval. The system can only be reset by an authorized agent as it requires a key held in escrow at the payment center. While such a system is effective in encouraging users to repay their loans in a timely fashion, it has extreme overhead considerations. For example, the system requires a user to travel to the payment center each payment period of the loan in order to re-enable the automobile. In addition, a user must arrive at the payment center during its customer service hours. Still further, a user may have to wait to receive the attention of the first available agent at the payment center.
One solution to these problems is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,195,648, entitled xe2x80x9cLoan Repay Enforcement Systemxe2x80x9d issued on Feb. 27, 2001 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/397,132, entitled xe2x80x9cTime Based Disablement of Equipmentxe2x80x9d filed on Sep. 16, 1999, both of which are incorporated in their entirety herein by reference. This patent and application describe systems and methods for disabling of equipment if a payment is not timely made. Specifically, a control module associated with the equipment stores a plurality of codes. In order to prevent disablement of the equipment, a code which corresponds to one of the stored plurality of codes must be entered prior to the expiration of a payment period. In order to receive a code, timely payment must be received and logged in a payment center.
If a vehicle disablement device is tampered with or removed, it may be possible to continue to operate the vehicle without having made a proper payment. If it is possible to operate the vehicle without having made a proper payment, the intention of the vehicle disablement device has been overcome. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide techniques which, in the case that a disablement device is tampered with or removed, the vehicle is still prevented from operating.
The above-identified and other deficiencies of prior methods and systems for preventing tampering with a vehicle disablement device. The system includes a vehicle disablement device. The vehicle disablement device disables the critical system of the vehicle if a payment is not made on the vehicle prior to a payment due date. Disablement of the critical system prevents operation of the vehicle. The system also includes a tamper transmitter, the tamper transmitter periodically transmitting a signal. The system also includes a tamper receiver. The tamper receiver disables a critical system when a signal is not received from the tamper transmitter for a predetermined period of time.
In accordance with the present invention, a method for disabling a vehicle is provided. The method includes the step of periodically sending a signal from a tamper transmitter to a tamper receiver. The method also includes the step of determining, by a tamper transmitter, whether the vehicle is being it is being tampered with. The periodic sending of the signal is inhibited if it is determined that the vehicle is being tampered with. The vehicle is disabled if the periodic sending of the signal is inhibited.